Sonic in Jurassic World
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: What if Jurassic World was a Sonic thing? Yeah, this is definitely going to be a thing of mine... I don't own anything! All references and the story I'm basing it on and the characters go to their owners! All rights reserved! Have a request for a Sonic crossover for an anime, movie, etc. let me know! Enjoy! Don't even make a Balenaproductions joke...
1. Prologue

I recently got Jurassic World for DVD, and I thought it could be a Sonic thing! … Don't even make a Balenaproductions reference because, while he is funny, he always turns the characters into total jerkfaces! However, I will make sure… Damn it! Lost my train of thought! Anyway, these are the casting roles:

Zach: Knuckles the Echidna

Gray: Miles "Tails" Prower

Claire: Rouge the Bat

Owen: Shadow

Misrani: Antoine D'Coolette

Hoskins: Eggman

Lowery: Silver the Hedgehog

Dr. Wu: Gerald Robotnik

Karen: Rosemary Prower

Scott: Locke (I think Scott's the dad if I'm not mistaken?)

Barry: Mighty the Armadillo

Vivian: Amy Rose

Other roles will be listed as the story goes. You know when you go to a disk's menu and select a scene? Well, each scene will be a chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

In a testing lab, scientists were hard at work making creatures… There was a crack in an egg shell, and a tiny claw belonging to a new creature tried to push its way out of the egg. Then, there `was another egg in front of it with the same, new creature, and it too cracked as the creature's small claw was able to push the shell out of the way. It revealed itself to be a small, white, lizard-like creature with a menacing-looking orange-red eye with a slit for a pupil. The eye looked around and blinked as its owners heart started beating. Then, there was a small growl.

Elsewhere, a crow stepped its feet onto the cold, white snow and cawed. Meanwhile, a brown lady fox with scarlet red hair and blue eyes was putting suitcases into a gray mini-van. Her name was Rosemary Prower. (A/N: Original Character Karen.) She put the last suitcase into the vehicle and turned her head to face her bright, blue house. "Boys," she called up to the open window, "let's do this!"

Upstairs, a boy was looking into a slides camera at different dinosaurs. The attire of his room mainly consisted of tech, dinosaurs, and other educational science. It was no surprise that he was the smart one of his household, school, and neighborhood. He was a yellow, male fox of about 8 years old, with innocent blue eyes, two tails, and three bangs protruding from his forehead. His name was Miles Prower, but everyone calls him "Tails" because of his two tails. (A/N: Original Character: Gray) Suddenly, there was a knocking at his door. "Tails, honey, come on." Rosemary burst into the room and walked over to her son, "What is this? Here. Let's go." she took the slides camera from him and set it down on his desk. "Come on, honey." the ginger fox lady said, getting his backpack. "Mobius County Airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with traffic." Tails stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. (A/N: Originally, it was Dane County Airport.) Rosemary gave him a smirk. "How many minutes to get your little butt in the van, huh?" she asked in a joking manner. Tails smiled. "How many of those, huh?" she continued. Tails got up and walked with his mother, she was carrying his backpack. "Feed the monster under your bed?" she asked him. He replied with, "Yep!" Tails had recently said there was a monster under his bed, but instead of being scared of it, he considered it his pet. Every now and then, his parents would play along with him and ask if he ever "fed it". (A/N: That's just what I assume it was about…)

Tails rushed outside, eager to get to the van so he could get to the airport. He was really excited about going to Costa Rica to see a new family theme park. He dashed by his brother, a red echidna with dreadlocks and purple eyes, and he was holding a pink echidna girl with pink and purple blended hair that was his girlfriend. (A/N: Yes, the girl is Julie-Su.) She looked up into her boyfriend's purple eyes. "Call me, everyday," she cooed to him, "and, text me pics so I don't forget what you look like." The red echidna smiled at her. "I'll only be gone for a week," he assured her.

"Knuckles,"

The echidnas looked over and saw another red echidna with a gray beard and blue eyes from inside the car. "You're not going off to war here, come on." he said. Knuckles the Echidna was Tails' big brother and going to Costa Rica with him as well. (A/N: Original Character: Zach.) His father was named Locke. (A/N: Original Character: Scott.) "Come on." Locke said one more time. Knuckles faced Julie-Su who smiled at him. "I will… be seeing you." he said. "I love you." she cooed. "Bye," they both said to each other. "Vamonos!" Locke called. "Are you in, buddy?" Rosemary asked; he was. Julie-Su gave on last wave to her boyfriend.

Once they were all buckled in, Rosemary and Locke looked back at their children. "Oh, honey, I know it hurts." Rosemary said. "Are you gonna be okay?" Locke asked in a sappy tone. Knuckles just groaned and put his Beats over his ears like he usually does when he just wants his parents and everyone else to shut the heck up.

When they arrived at the airport, Knuckles was just looking around, not really caring at all what was going on. Tails was looking at some paper. "Everything right on there?" Rosemary asked, and her son nodded. "I'm so jealous." Rosemary said to him. "You're gonna have so much fun!" she exclaimed in a bubbly tone. "I love you." Tails smiled and hugged her. "I love you too." As he hugged her, he looked up at Locke with sad eyes. He and Rosemary had been fighting and he was worried that by the time he got back, they would be split up. After they released the hug, Rosemary pulled out the plane tickets. "Alright, um, let's give these to your brother, okay?" she said, handing them out to Knuckles. "You hold these, please." But he wasn't listening. "Knux," Locke said. "Can you hold these please?" Rosemary tried again. Only this time, he finally looked over at them. "Honey, I need you to take care of these." Knuckles nodded and stuffed the tickets in his coat pocket. "Alright," Rosemary said, standing up. "Hey," Locke said, catching his son's attention. "Listen to you mother." he pleaded. Knuckles just nodded slightly. "Take care of your brother," Rosemary said to Knuckles, "And answer your phone." Knuckles just nodded, not really caring. "I'm serious; it's the green button." Rosemary pressed further, "You see my name, press it." Knuckles just looked around. "And remember, something chases you…run!" she said, in a whisper at the end. Both her sons looked at their mother with "Really?" expressions glued to their faces. "All right," Rosemary said. "You're funny," Knuckles droned. "'Kay, let's go." he said to Tails, and he nodded and followed. "Bye-bye! I miss you already." Rosemary called to her sons.

Rosemary smiled and waved as her sons waved back. "So much for our last family breakfast." Locke said. Rosemary's grin faded. "Why do you have to say things like that?" she asked sternly. Locke stopped smiling, but Rosemary's returned when she saw her son's faces pop out of the crowd. "Did you call your sister?" Locke asked. "Straight to voicemail," Rosemary replied sadly. "It'll be fine," Locke assured his wife, "She handles 20,000 people a day, right? I think she can handle two more."

Much later, Tails and Knuckles' plane landed in Costa Rica, but they still had to board a cruise ship to get to the island they were heading to. Tails would not stop the chatter, and Knuckles was trying to keep his composure and not snap at his brother. "How big is the island?" Tails asked Knuckles as they made their way up the steps to the ship. "Big," the red echidna replied, not really listening. "Yeah, but how many pounds?" Tails continued. "That doesn't make any sense." Knuckles replied, still not caring.

When they were halfway to the island, Tails' chatter did not die down! "When they first opened, they had eight species." he rambled on, "Now they have 14 herbivores and six carnivores. That like 50 tons of food a week!" Knuckles, however, wasn't really listening, he was too busy looking down and admiring the pretty girls on the lower part of the ship. Tails stopped talking once he noticed Knuckles didn't really care, and he also moved away from the kitsune. Tails just managed to shrug this gesture off since he was used to it and he also knew that Knuckles was always like that. He also felt comfy knowing he was gonna have lots of time to admire the animals at the park they were going to. So, he also should be able to take his mind off of everything else.

When the cruise ship arrived, they were greeted by a woman on the PA saying, "Welcome to the Isla Nebula, home of Jurassic World. We hope you enjoy your visit here." Knuckles and Tails were looking around for their aunt, who was supposed to be showing them around the park since she worked there. However, they didn't see her, but another lady. She was a brown lynx with tar black hair, emerald eyes, and she was holding a sign that said, "Knuckles and Miles Prower". (A/N: This is Nicole, and also, Original Character: Zara.) Both boys looked at her questioningly. "Where's Aunt Rouge?" Tails asked. Knuckles didn't reply. Nevertheless, they both walked towards the blackette lynx. They knew that their aunt was a total workaholic, and she barely had time for her family whenever they came for a visit. She didn't even have kids of her own.

Upon getting on the subway, Knuckles just stared out the window with his Beats headphones on, uninterested in the park. However, Tails was eager to get into the park. The man over the PA said, "Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates." That made Tails jump in excitement and run to the front of the train, pushing his way through all the people along the way. His bright, blue eyes widened in wonder as he saw the train go through the gates with a sign above that said, "Jurassic World" in big, bold, blue letters. Tails smiled; this was gonna be fun.

Soon, they found their way to the main entrance to the exhibits. Tails was running speedy quick up the escalator, leaving his brother and Nicole behind. Knuckles looked up at the escalator with Nicole close behind him. "Your… a-aunt arranged to greet you at 1:00." Nicole said in her usual British accent between pants. (A/N: Nicole is British in this story because Zara in the movie is British.) "Can he slow down?" she asked. "Nope." Knuckles replied, his eyes glued on his brother. "Come on!" Tails commanded, already halfway up.

They got to the hotel room that Knuckles and Tails were staying in for the week, and Tails was eager to get out to the park, he wa running around the room. "Your aunt has gotten you both VIP passes, so, you don't have to wait in any of the lines." Nicole explained, her face looking down to her phone. "Great! Let's go!" Tails pleaded to her. "We have to wait a little bit." Knuckles muttered, falling backwards on the bed and staring up at his phone. "I don't wanna wait!" Tails retorted, running out to the deck. When he looked out, he was amazed at how large, and beautiful Jurassic World was! There were different buildings with hundreds upon thousands of people wandering around and going in and out of buildings, there were jungles, and there was even a building shaped like a volcano. It seemed fitting, it was a place where dinosaurs were after all.

Tails smiled and wondered at it all. He just couldn't wait to see all of the dinosaurs!

* * *

First chapter done! Sorry it took so long, my mom keeps saying she doesn't wanna be out in the living room and have it paused and played and… you can see what I'm saying here. Hopefully I'll get my chores done tomorrow and then I'll take the movie to my Grandma's house and then I can work on it more and get more done. Until then… just try reading this.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Jurassic World

Chapter 2: Welcome to Jurassic World

Meanwhile, in an elevator, a woman was riding up in it. She was a beautiful, busty, ivory bat with teal eyes, long eyelashes, make-up, and she was wearing high heels, a white miniskirt and matching blouse. She appeared to be dressed for work. She was muttering under her breath a few things like, "Espio is vice-president, Vector has bad hair, Honey deserves better." she went over the names one more time. "Espio, Vector, Honey. Espio, Vector, Honey… And-she looks at her wristwatch-I am Rouge. Six minutes late..." she sighed. (A/N: Original Character: Claire.) The elevator door opens and Rouge says, "Welcome to Jurassic World." (A/N: Roll credits!) Rouge then led three people, a green crocodile with yellow eyes, a purple chameleon with yellow eyes, and a yellow cat with blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail, into a lab, where scientists were hard at work, trying to create and test new species of dinosaurs to show to the public. "While year over year, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever." Rouge explained, walking around. "Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest," she paused, "No one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore." They walked around the crowd of people who were observing the lab people making embryos. "Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic." Rouge continued, "These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant at the zoo." Then, the ivory bat grinned as she led them into a room. "But, that doesn't mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth." The three visitors nodded at each other. "The good news?" Rouge continued, "Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier." Rouge then turned and led the group of people towards a bunch of screens with DNA codes, and numbers on them. "We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones." The busty bat halted in front of the screens and turned to face them. "So," she said, "When you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what did you have in mind?" she asked them. The three people looked at each other. "We wanna be thrilled." the green crocodile, Vector, answered. Rouge smirked at this remark. "Don't we all?" she said, turning to the screen with the DNA on it. She swiped the screen and made the strand of DNA spin around. Then she turned to face them again.

"The Indominus Rex."

"Our first genetically modified hybrid." Rouge said. The purple chameleon, Espio, looked confused at her. "How did you get two different dinosaurs to… you know?" he asked, putting his hands in a position, trying not to use such words. Suddenly, a voice came.

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred."

Espio turned and saw a bald man with glasses, a gray mustache, and a lab coat. "She was designed." the man said. This man's name was Doctor Gerald Robotnik, and he was the head of the lab that made the dinosaurs. (A/N: Original Character: Dr. Henry Wu.) "She will be 50 feet long when fully grown." he continued, "Bigger than the T-rex." Rouge smiled and stepped forward, her high heels clacking. "Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors, eyes of the world." Vector brought his head up. "When will she be ready?" he inquired. Gerald's lips turned into a smile.

"She already is."

Later…

Tails had somehow managed to get Knuckles and Nicole to take him into the big volcano building to see what wonders awaited him. "Come on!" the kitsune called out to them. "Wait," Knuckles said simply, returning his attention to his phone. "Come on!" Tails said again. "Dude, chill." But Tails wasn't gonna "chill", he was too excited!

Tails immediately pushed the doors open-with Knuckles' help, of course-and marveled at what was inside. There were holograms of dinosaurs, little kids doing a "Paleontological dig" activity, a place labeled "Hammond Creation Lab", quiz boards to test one's own knowledge of dinosaurs, and so much more! "Welcome to the Innovation Center," a woman on the PA announced, where technology meets prehistory." Tails looked at Knuckles, Knuckles looked at Tails. Tails was the most excited, because he had the biggest grin on his face and his eyes were wide as saucers. Knuckles was least the surprised and thrilled, he didn't really care, but he still went along with Tails. Then, Tails marveled at the enormous hologram of a Diplodocus, and there was a man on the PA stating facts about Triceratops and other dinos.

Tails ran around, then found a test board about DNA. "Cytosine, guanine, adenine, and thymine." he tapped all of those and put them in the correct spots, "The same four things in anything that ever lived." Knuckles finally caught up with his brother. "Hey, don't wander off, alright?" he said dry, "Mom's not paying me for babysitting." Tails just rolled his eyes in response.

"Miles, is that you?"

Tails turned his head in response to this voice, and he saw on the stairs, an ivory bat with teal eyes. "Aunt Rouge!" he exclaimed. Rouge shifted her attention back to her cell phone. "Yeah, no, I gotta go, my nephews are here." she said, and hung up her phone as she made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she approached them, and Tails ran up to her and hugged her. It surprised her, but she returned it. "Wow! Oh, my gosh. You're so, sweet, Miles." she chuckled. Tails looked up at her and smiled. "Tails, just call me Tails." the kitsune said. "Okay," she replied. Then she noticed Knuckles heading towards her, and she got wide eyes. "Woah, Knuckles, look at you." she said in awe, "Last time I saw you, you were like…" she put her hand at Tails' level height. "That must've been, like, what? Three, four, years ago?" she asked him. "Uh, seven, actually. Seven years ago." the crimson echidna corrected her. "But, you know. Close." Rouge nodded and re-vamped herself. "Right. So, um, I see you've already got your wristbands." the ivory bat pointed out, "And this-she handed them an envelope-is for food. And Nicole here is going to take great care of you until I'm done working tonight, okay?" she pointed to the blackette lynx who only looked up from her Samsung Galaxy S4 for a moment then returned to stare at it. Tails' expression turned sad. "You're not coming with us?" he asked. Rouge noticed he was upset, and tried to make him feel better. "Oh… I really wish I could, but," her expression lit up. "Tomorrow, I can take you into the control room and show you behind the scenes and all that. That's gonna be cool, right?" Tails continued to look sad.

Suddenly, Rouge's phone beeped. "Okay, I will see you tonight at 6:00." she said, backing up. "Oh no. Don't forget, you have the-" Nicole said. "Right," Rouge nodded. "I will see you tonight at 8:00. What time do you go to bed?" she asked, "Or do you go to bed at different times?" Tails didn't reply, he just looked up at Knuckles with disappointment in his eyes. Just as Rouge was about to say something, her cell phone beeped again. "Right, okay. I have to go." she said, looking at her phone, "Take good care of them." she said to Nicole, turning and leaving. She put her phone up to her ear. "Yeah, no, I'm here." she continued to speak. Tails just watched as his aunt left…

* * *

Done! Another chapter, wow!

Shadow: I'm gonna be Owen, huh?

Shadow-kun! You're back! *hugs*

R&R while I hug this little guy to death!


	4. Chapter 3: The Indominus Rex

Chapter 3: The Indominus Rex

Now, like all other parks, Jurassic World was monitored by a big room with a bunch of people in it. They monitored the people, the dinosaurs, and the whole island! "It's those two juvenile triceratops, they're going at it again." a man on the radio said, "Should I tranq them, or are you coming over to take care of this?" he asked. "Go ahead and tranq them," the second man said. Rouge arrived in the control room, a styrofoam coffee cup in her hands, she came to check on the main control to see how everyone was doing. She was now between a female pink hedgehog with three bangs protruding from her head, jade green eyes, and she had a headset on in case she needed to radio someone in. The other was a male silver-gray hedgehog with amber yellow eyes, hair in the shape of a giant hash leaf on his forehead, and his workspace was unlike anyone else's in the room. It had dinosaur figurines around it and it also had papers strewn around it.

"What's the live count?" Rouge asked the pink hedgehog. "22, 216." she answered. The hedgehog's name was Amy Rose. (A/N: Original Character: Vivian.) And the silver hedgehog's name was-ironically enough-Silver the Hedgehog. (A/N: Original Character: Lowery.) "Any incidents?" Rouge continued to ask. "Yes," Silver answered, "We got six kids in the Lost and Found, 28 down with heatstroke-" Rouge cut him off when she noticed his shirt. It had the park's logo on it, but below it said "Jurassic Park". "Where did you get that?" the ivory bat asked. "Oh, this?" Silver asked, gesturing to his shirt, "I got in on eBay. I got it for $150, but the mint condition one goes for $300-" Rogue rolled her eyes and cut him off yet again. "Didn't it occur to you that it's in poor taste?" she asked, irritated. "The shirt? Yeah, no, it did." Silver replied, "I understand, people died, it was terrible, but… That first park was legit; I have a lot of respect for it." Rouge just continued to roll her eyes at these replies. "They didn't need these genetic hybrids, they just needed dinosaurs, _real_ dinosaurs. That's kind of enough." Rouge interrupted him in between, "Okay, just don't wear it again." Silver turned his head and looked down in shame. "Yeah, wasn't gonna." he mumbled. Amy looked up at Rouge. "Did you close the deal?" the pink hedgehog girl inquired. "Looks like it," the busty bat answered, "Verizon Wireless presents the Indominus Rex." Silver groaned and hung his head. "Ugh, that is terrible." Rouge looked at him. "Why not just go the distance, Rouge, and let these corporations name the dinosaurs?" he suggested in a sarcastic tone, "I mean, they've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?" Rouge ignored him when she noticed something on the bug monitor screen they used to see what was going on. "Why are the west plains closed?" she asked in a serious manner. "Another Pachy roaming outside his zone," Amy explained, "But, he's fully sedated and ready for relocation." Silver was still on the whole, "let them name the dinosaurs" shtick. "Pepsi-saurus, Tostito-don."

"Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail." Rouge said, tired, "That is the second time this month." she added, pointing to the screen. On the screen, a group of people were kneeling beside a sedated dinosaur and getting it ready for relocation. "Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads." Amy said. "Well, how much longer until they get it out of there?" Rouge asked. "He... just got five milligrams of carfentanil." Amy said, seeming to be a little sentimental looking. "Yes," Silver added in, "he's very stoned. So, why don't we try and show even a _little_ sympathy?" This remark made Rouge turn her head to the silver hedgehog. "I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right?" he asked, his amber eyes burning for feeling from her. Rouge didn't reply for a while. Then she finally said,

"Clean up your workspace, it's chaotic."

Silver sighed on the fact that she just changed the subject. "I like to this of it as a living system," Silver said, "Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." he reached over and straightened one of the Brontosaurus figurines. Rouge noticed what would happen when he brought his arm back in, so she pushed a small garbage can by his chair with her foot. Sure enough, when Silver brought his arm back in, his cup of soda fell in it instead of on the floor. Silver reached into it and pulled it back up to his desk. Rouge then left.

In the air, a blue helicopter was circling around the park before landing on a hexagonal landing spot with an 'H' on it. Rouge was on the platform, and she walked up to the helicopter and got in it. She saw the pilot was a brown and light yellow coyote with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both he and the co-pilot were wearing headsets. "Rouge," he greeted her in a French accent, taking his sunglasses off. "Mr. D'Coolette," she said in surprise, "You're flying." she put her seatbelt on. (A/N: Original Character: Simon Masrani.) "I got my license." he replied. The co-pilot shook his head and said, "Two more." Antoine nodded. "Two more days," he corrected himself. Rouge looked at him, nervous and unsure. "Okay," was all she could manage.

"So, how's my park doing?" Antoine asked Rouge. "Great," she replied, "We're up about 2.5 percent last year. A bit lower than our initial projection." Antoine cut her off in the middle. "No, no, no, how is it doing?" he corrected, "Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?" Rouge's mouth and eyes widened in understanding as she reached down for the headphones. A helicopter is loud, so, you have to make sure you use extra precautions. Everyone knows that! "Well, guest satisfaction is in the low 90s." Rouge continued, "We don't have a way to measure the animal's' emotional experience." He cut her off again. "Sure you do; you can see it in their eyes." he pointed to his piercing blue ones. "Right?" he asked. "Right." Rouge replied with a chuckle, even though she didn't really agree. "Okay, now show me my new dinosaur." Antoine requested. Rouge nodded and put the headset on. Suddenly, the chopper started rising in the air shakily, and this made Rouge hold on for dear life. "Got it," Antoine said over and over, to assure her that it was okay.

As they continued to fly over the park, Rouge was hyperventilating and holding onto her seat. Antoine looked back and chuckled at her. "You look tense, Rouge." the orange coyote said. Rouge sighed and gathered herself back up. "Maybe you should just, uh, focus on the controls." she stuttered in a nervous tone. "The key to a successful life is to accept the fact that you're never really in control." Antoine preached. "BIRD!" Rouge exclaimed, making the copter swerve a little. The seagull was luckily not hurt. And fortunately, neither were the passengers of the chopper.

"You should spend a day at the beach, get some sun." Antoine suggested, noticing her tense behavior. "Uh, right, so," she stuttered, not really caring, "Marketing thought that we could offset some of the costs by-" Antoine cut her off. "Oh, enough about cost," he waved his hand, "John Hammond entrusted me with his last dying wish, and not once did he mentions profits. "Spare no expense," he used to say." (A/N: John Hammond was the original maker of Jurassic Park, if I'm not mistaken.) Rouge closed her eyes and shook her head. "I respect that," she admitted, "but the reality of operating a theme park requires-" He cut her off again. "Need I remind you why we built this place?" he asked, "Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are; how new. You can't put a price on that." Rouge didn't reply. "Now, please, we are flying." Antoine reached down and pulled up his sunglasses. "Breathe." he put them on and accelerated. This scared Rouge into gasping and then not speaking.

They got to the paddock, which construction workers were working on and around. Antoine landed the helicopter, and Rouge shakily got out, a clipboard in hand. Antoine got out too, walking ahead. Then, Rouge noticed a worker kneeling beside another around a bush. "Is he okay? ARe you okay?" she asked. "Oh, he's just being dramatic." Antoine shrugged, looking at the large paddock. "Why are you still building?" he inquired, noticing the workers. "Well," Rouge explained, catching up to him, "we planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the wall up higher. It's bigger than expected." she led the coyote to the paddock. Antoine stopped for a second and gazed at it. "It's a good sign." he said.

Rouge and Antoine came in through the door, where people could see into the exhibit, there was even a control panel and windows to see into it. There were no people in there, though. "We hit a few speed bumps in the middle." Rouge said, leading him to the viewing window, "It began to anticipate where the food would come from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety." Rouge went over to the control panel and started typing on it. "So she's intelligent?" Antoine inquired. "For a dinosaur," Rouge nodded, keeping her focus on the control panel. "And that?" Antoine asked, noticing something. Rouge looked where he was looking and saw a few cracks in one corner of the viewing window. She took in a breath and said,

"It tried to break the glass."

Antoine was silent for a moment, but then said, "I like her spirit." and turned his head back to the window.

Suddenly, the leaves and trees rustled, there was an audible growl heard. Antoine saw movement and something causing it. It appeared to be white, or gray, or something else possibly. He continued to watch it get up and walk around. Although most of the beast was covered, he could see some parts of it. For some odd reason, he got chills up his spine, the good and bad kind. However, he ignored the bad one and let the good chills take him over. "It's white," he whispered to Rouge, "You never told me it was white." Rouge turned to him. "Do you think it'll scare the kids?" she asked, looking at the dinosaur. "Kids? This will give their parents nightmares." Rouge looked at him. "Is that… good?" she asked. Antoine kept his eyesight on the dinosaur. "It's fantastic." he replied.

The Indominus eyed them through the glass with her menacing yellow-orange eye. Then it blinked it from the left. (A/N: Why does that part always gross me out in the movie?) "Can she see us?" Antoine asked. "They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes." Rouge replied. "I thought there were two of them?" Antoine wondered. "There was a sibling, in case this one didn't survive infancy." Rouge explained. "Where's the sibling?" Antoine inquired. Rouge paused for a second. Then she said,

"She ate it."

Antoine's eyes shrunk for a moment, but then Rouge smiled awkwardly and sighed. The Indominus walked away, keeping her eye on them. "So, the paddock is quite safe, then?" Antoine asked Rouge. "We have the best structural engineers in the world." the busty bat replied, walking to the other control panel. "Yeah, so did Hammond." Antoine pointed out. Rouge didn't reply, she just continued to operate the control panel.

"There's an American Navy hedgehog here." Antoine said, "Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Shadow the Hedgehog." Rouge sighed and tried to keep her composure, as if the name triggered something. "I know who he is." she sighed. "His animals often try to escape." Antoine continued, "They are smart, he has to be smarter." Rouge shuffled in his spot a little. "He only thinks he's smarter." she replied. "I want you to bring him in, have him inspect the paddock." Antoine said, approaching Rouge.

"Maybe he sees something we can't."

* * *

Done! I know it's been a while, but I'm back!

Shadow: Alright, now I'm gonna get into the story!

Yup!

R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow and his Raptors

Chapter 4: Shadow And His Raptors

In another part of the park, it was a forest, it seemed to be peaceful. Monkey's were chittering, birds were chirping... a pig was running through the grass! It was running fast and was squealing like a maniac. It was like something was chasing it! Something was, actually. It was fast, scaly, and oh yeah, a Velociraptor! (A/N: What's with all the humor?! Who wrote thi- oh yeah, nevermind.) The raptor halted when a male's voice yelled, "Hold!" and the pig went into a small door and it closed. Three more Raptors came up behind the first one and they all had different looks. One of them was gray and had a blue streak down the side of his back. The second one was also gray, with green tints. The third, was gray with orange tints. And the final one was gray with blue tints around her eyes. "Hey!" the same voice called, making the Raptors look up. Up on the boardwalk of the paddock, they saw their alpha: A black male hedgehog with red streaks on his upturned quills, crimson red eyes, and he was holding his left hand up with a dog clicker in the other. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog. (A/N: Original Character: Owen Grady.) "Eyes on me." he commanded. The Raptors didn't pay any attention. "Blue." Shadow said to the one with the blue streak. "Blue!" it worked. "Watch it." Shadow said, pointing to him. Then there was a growl and a snap. Shadow recognized it as, "Charlie. Hey!" The one with stripes and blue tints growled and snapped again. "Don't give me that shit!" He shifted his ruby red eyes to the gray-green one. "Delta, lock it up!" he commanded. They all stood perfectly still, looking up at him. "Good!" he exclaimed, clicking the clicker again. "And… we're moving!" he said, moving across the walkway, the Raptors following him. Occasionally, they would nip at each other, but hey, they're siblings, what are ya gonna do?

Eventually, Shadow stopped when he reached a spot on the catwalk where a metal bucket hung. The Raptors stopped when he did. "That is good," Shadow praised them,"That is damn good." he clicked the clicker again. "Good," he still continued to say, reaching into the bucket. He pulled out a dead bird and raised it high above his head. "See, Charlie," the ebony hedgehog said, throwing the small carcass to him. "that's what you get!" Charlie snapped it into his powerful jaws and gulped the morsel down. "Echo, there ya go! Delta!" Shadow threw two more to Delta and Echo. Then, he reached his glove covered hand into the bucket and pulled out a dead white mouse. "Blue?" he called, making him look up at his master. "This one's for you." Shadow said, holding up the dead rodent. He then threw it to Blue who quickly chomped it and swallowed.

"Hold!"

The Raptors froze on Shadow's order. "Eyes up!" he commanded, pointing up. They followed his command and brought their heads up. Shadow slowly lifted his hand up and waited a while before saying, "Go!" and brought his hand down. The Raptors started running away.

The whole crew laughed at Shadow's control over the Raptors. However, Shadow felt that it was something more than just control. A bond.

Shadow saw his assistant, a red armadillo with blue eyes running towards him. His name was Mighty the Armadillo. (A/N: Original Character: Barry.) As soon as they were in range of each other, they high fived and hugged. "You finally did it, man." Mighty cheered. Shadow nodded.

"Shadow!" a male's voice called. A chubby, bald man with a brown mustache, circle glasses, and a red suit walked over to the two, patting several men on the shoulders and laughing. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys," he chuckled, "but damn, you got em eating out of your palm." This man was named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but people called him Eggman. (A/N: Original Character: Hoskins.) "You came on a good day," Shadow said, walking over and shaking the older man's hand, "Usually it's not a happy ending." he added. "Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" Eggman asked. "We've been busy," Mighty cut in. "Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Eggman laughed in a playful manner. "What do you need, buddy?" Shadow inquired to Eggman. "A field test," the bespectacled man answered. Shadow sighed and turned to walk away. However, Eggman continued to follow him. "Hey, I've just seen that they can respond to commands." he pressed further, "We need to take the research and get it on its feet." Shadow continued to walk away, even though he knew Eggman was still following.  
These are wild animals, Eggman," Shadow replied, "Trust me, you want 'em in a field." Eggman however wasn't listening. "I just saw a bond. A real bond." the bespectacled man pressed further. "Between man and beast." he walked out in front of Shadow, causing him to halt. "You're in my way," Shadow said, trying to remain calm. Eggman sighed. "Come on." Eggman pleaded, "we're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future." Shadow sighed and walked past Eggman. "Look," he continued, "nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders." Shadow halted and turned to Eggman with his arms crossed. Mighty walked up to the two. "We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says?" the crimson armadillo asked, annoyed. "Make a weapon?" Eggman turned away. "Come on, gents." Eggman says, walking with them across the catwalk. "It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. he pointed out. "The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark." Shadow nodded. "True, but that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." the ebony hedgehog pointed out. Eggman halted and looked down in the paddock where Blue and Echo were messing around. "Look at these creatures." he commanded, making Mighty and Shadow obey. "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program." Eggman said. "Their loyalty cannot be bought." he added, tilting his head slightly. "These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all!" Eggman said. "What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Mighty asked in a smart tone, turning towards Eggman. "Well, then we remind them who is; we terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." he answered. Mighty scoffed and laughed, and Shadow rolled his eyes. "What? What's so funny?" Eggman asked as Mighty walked away. Shadow whistled. "I dunno," Shadow shrugged. "You come in here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you wanna know." Eggman looked at the Raptors again. "You made them, and now you think you own them." Eggman turned his head to Shadow.

"We do own them."

Shadow turned his head towards Eggman. "Extinct animals have no rights." Eggman said. "They're not extinct anymore, Eggman." the ebony hedgehog pointed out. "Exactly!" Eggman agreed, "We're sitting on a goldmine." Shadow didn't listen, just picked up a bucket and walked away with it. However, Eggman wasn't giving up. "And D' Coolette is using it to stock a petting zoo." he pressed further. "He just wants to teach people some humility." Shadow explained, "He doesn't make weapons." Eggman chuckled. "You think that eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks?" he asked. "He's so diversified he doesn't even know what he owns." he pointed out. "How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Shadow asked, annoyed. "Since the day we hired you out of the Navy." Eggman answered, "You knew the end animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?" Shadow just went into a cage that lead into the Raptor's area and closed the gate, locking it. "War is a part of nature." Eggman pointed out, the pig still squealing in the background. Shadow walked away. "Look around, Shadow. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other." he continued, following along the gate. "Mother Nature's way of testing her creations." Shadow messed around with the muzzles that kept the Raptors in place when it was the time for that. "Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle, struggle breeds greatness." Shadow walked up to Eggman. "Without that, we end up with places like these charging seven bucks a soda." Shadow was now inches away from Eggman through the cage. "Do ever hear yourself when you talk?" he asked in a smart tone. Eggman smirked. "This is gonna happen. With or without you boys." the bald man stated. "Progress always wins, man." he added. "Maybe progress should lose for once." Shadow suggested.

The pig was still squealing frantically. Then, there was a clang sound! "Pig loose! Pig loose!" a male's voice called. Shadow turned around and saw a male nutria with aqua fur, green eyes, and he looked very nerdy. (A/N: Dave the Intern from Sonic Boom.) He ran across the catwalk with a tool to catch it. He reached it down where the pig would run into it. But then, a Raptor dashed by and got the pig! The force of this caused Dave to flip forward and fall off the catwalk and into the cage! He shouted and fell to the ground with a thud. The Raptors heard this and looked up. Shadow's ruby red eyes shrunk and he ran to the other side of the cage. The Raptors were surrounding dave and growling. Dave was shaking and backing away towards the cage in fear. Shadow knew he had to act fast!

He pushed the button and the other gate on the cage leading to Raptors. It slowly opened and Shadow crawled under it. "Shadow, no!" Mighty protested. Shadow got up and started running towards Dave and the Raptors. Meanwhile, two people with lethal weapons pointed the guns at the Raptors. Shadow saw and put a hand out while still running. "No, hold your fire!" this made them stop. Shadow got to Dave just in time and stood out in front of him. "Hold your fire! Do not fire!" The Raptors stopped, but still looked like they were gonna attack at any moment. Mighty ran into the cage, stopped the gate from opening anymore. "You guys put 12 amps in these guys, they're never gonna trust me again." Shadow pointed out. He kept both his hand out to tell the Raptors to back off, while Dave made his way back to the cage. Once he was in range, Mighty grabbed him under his shoulders and pulled him to safety.

"Blue, stand down." Shadow ordered gently. "Stand down." Blue growled and snapped at him. "Hey, hey! What did I just say?" Shadow warned. "Delta, I see you, back up!" he ordered the gray-green one. He looked around the rest of them and noticed they were starting to calm down. "Okay…" Shadow said, "Good." he assured them as they slowed their footing. "Good." They hissed at him, baring their teeth. "Charlie," he warned him. "Stay right there." Eggman watched Shadow's every move and the Raptor's too. "Good… close the gate." he ordered to Mighty. "Are you crazy?!" he replied. "Hey, just trust me" he assured the younger one. "Close the gate!" Dave ordered. Mighty looked at Dave, then at Shadow. He spoke Japanese under his breath. (A/N: Originally, Barry spoke French.) He ran over to the control panel and hesitantly pushed the button. The gate slowly started to close. Shadow didn't move, neither did the Raptors.

Then, before the gate hit the ground, Shadow acted! He tucked and rolled into a ball and went under the gate! The Raptors charged but got halted by the gate, snapping and gnashing their teeth. Shadow unrolled and was left panting and with wide eyes. Mighty walked over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "I'm okay," he assured his armadillo friend. Mighty uttered something in Japanese to him, and Shadow chuckled and said, "Yeah," in response. Mighty chuckled and patted Shadow on the back. Then he left.

Dave was still on the ground and seemed scared. Shadow looked down at him. "You're the new guy, right?" he asked. Dave nodded. "Yeah," he added to the nod. "You ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Shadow asked in a joking manner. Dave didn't reply, he just continued to shake and breath quietly. Shadow's ruby red eyes shifted to the left. "Hey," he said, "Don't ever turn your back to the cage." he advised him, walking away. Dave gulped and looked behind him and saw Echo leaning her muzzle and claws through the bars and growling with her menacing teeth and eyes.

Shadow halted when he saw Eggman smirk at him and leave. Shadow sighed and his ears drooped slightly.

* * *

Done! Just so you know, I have a REALLY hard time telling the Raptors apart. Honestly, the only one I can recognize without Google's help is Blue. I know I said I was gonna finish ImoCho: Sonic Style! ShadEam first, and I will, but my mom is out of the house, so now I gotta work on this story as much as I can. Plus, it's been a little while on this one. I'm also working on a Christmas story as a REALLY late Christmas present. I don't know when it'll be done, but I hope soon.

Shadow: Why did you choose me as Owen?

I'll tell you at the end of this story.

R&R!


	6. Chapter 5: Exploring the Park and

Chapter 5: Exploring the Park and Meeting with Shadow

The park had a lot of fun activities all around. Little kids were riding baby triceratops in a stable, petting small herbivores in a petting zoo, and Tails was jumping up and down trying to see it, but there were too many people in the way. "Lift me up. I can't see!" he pleaded to Knuckles. "I'm not Dad. And you're not five." Knuckles replied, not really caring. Tails sighed and followed his brother. "I can still ride the Triceratops. I'm 2' 7"." he pointed out. He then ran up and got a picture of the petting zoo. "This place is for little kids." Knuckles grumbled. "Yeah, I know." Tails replied, catching up with his brother. "Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?" he asked. "No," Knuckles replied. The red echidna looked and saw Tails' fanny pack was sticking out. "Cover up your dork pouch." he said, and Tails pulled his plaid shirt flaps over it. Knuckles looked behind him and saw Nicole was busy talking on the phone to notice looked around and got an idea. "Scatter," he said to Tails. The yellow fox boy looked up at is brother. "What?" he asked. "Go. Run. Go!" the echidna commanded. Then, they ran away, without Nicole noticing.

People around were chatting indistinctly and doing various activities, while the two brothers were running through the park. "The next T. rex feeding will be in 10 minutes" a woman over the PA announced. Tails got excited and jumped up and down! "T. rex! Come on, man! Come one!" he pleaded to Knuckles. "Okay." Knuckles said, trying to calm him down. "Let's go!" Tails continued, running away. "Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller children." the woman on the PA continued.

Later…

People were inside this hollowed out log with a window view of the T. rex's habitat. They had video cameras, phones, and other devices to record it. Someone threw a flare beside a goat which was standing in the habitat, the T. rex could be heard bellowing. The massive, gray dino heard the goat bray and stomped towards it. People were chanting, "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Tails was trying to see by jumping up and down. Just then, the T. rex swooped down and devoured the helpless animal, causing the people to make impressed and disgusted sounds.

Knuckles, meanwhile, was on the phone with Rosemary who had called. "Hey, Mom," he greeted her. "You were supposed to call me when you landed." she replied in a pout. "Are you having fun?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess." Knuckles replied. He looked behind him and saw the Tyrannosaurus still gulping down the chunks of now dead goat meat and blood. "Aunt Rouge gave us passes, so, we don't have to wait in line." the crimson teen explained. "Wait, she's not with you?" Rosemary asked, sounding worried.

Then…

Rouge was driving in her car, when suddenly, her Samsung Galaxy S5 rang. She quickly looked down and saw it was Rosemary calling. She quickly pressed the answer button and put it on speaker. "Hey, Rosemary!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Hey, Rouge." her sister greeted back, "How's it going?" she asked. "Yeah, everything's great. The boys are having fun." the busty bat replied. "Everyone's… Yeah, everyone's good." Rosemary nodded like, "Yeah, right." because she knew… "Really? Because I just hung up with Knux, and he said that you weren't even with them." she said in a disapproving tone. Rouge sighed in defeat. "Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me." she admitted. "But.. They're in great hands. They're with my assistant." she assured her. "She's British, so, like, they invented nannies." she chuckled, but stopped when she heard sniffling over the phone. "Wait, are you crying?" Rouge asked.

Rosemary sniffled and wiped her tears away. "This was supposed to be a family weekend, Rouge." she sobbed. "You haven't seen the boys in forever. And I know how Knuckles will treat Tails if they're by themselves. And he can just be so mean." Rouge felt bad right now. She never took that into thought. Add to that to the fact that Rosemary was right that they were supposed to spend time together as a family. "Okay, I'm sorry." Rouge sad in a sincere tone. "Tomorrow, I'm going to spend the entire day with them. I'm going to take off work, and I will not leave their side. I promised." she assured her sister as Rosemary's boss warned her to get back into the office as she was at work. She said she would be just a minute. "Well, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today." the scarlet fox lady said, her voice breaking off again. "Ew! You're using Mom's lines now?" Rouge joked. "Oh, my God. I am using Mom's lines." Rosemary said in defeat, "I'm sorry, but you know, I have to tell you, they work." she added. "You'll see when you have kids." Rouge rolled her teal eyes at this remark. "Yeah, "if" she corrected. "When." It's worth it." Rosemary corrected her. "Bye, Mom." Rouge joked in a singsong voice. Rosemary's tears poured out of her eyes again as she only managed to say, "Bye," in a voice that sounded like it hurt.

Rouge pressed "End call".

She continued driving, but still deep down felt guilt. She bit her lower lip in shame because she knew that her sister was right.

When Rouge finally reached her destination: An RV, she pulled her car up. Shadow the Hedgehog lived here and was fixing up his motorcycle, when he saw a car pull up and an ivory bat got out. He stared at her. "What do they want now?" he asked her, trying to keep his composure. "Mr. Hedgehog." Rouge greeted, walking towards him. "I need you to come take a look at something." Shadow set his tools down and stared at her, emotionless. "Why are you calling me Mr. Hedgehog?" he asked her. "Shadow," she corrected herself. "If you're not too busy," she continued. "Yeah, I'm pretty busy." he said, taking a drink out of his bottle of diet Coca-Cola. "We have an attraction," Rouge said. "That's not what you said the last time I saw you." Shadow replied, standing up. "I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Hedgehog." the ivory bat lady said seriously. "Shadow," he corrected her. "A new species we've made." she continued, swatting at the flies buzzing around her. Shadow approached her and quickly grabbed the fly in mid-air. (A/N: Me: Haha! What?! That was cool!) Rouge smiled wryly at him. "You just went and made a new dinosaur?" he asked, turning walking way. "Yeah, it's kinda what we do here." she replied. "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. D' Coolette wanted me to consult with you." Shadow turned towards Rouge and approached her, fidgeting with a tool. "You wanna consult here or in my bungalow?" he asked in a smooth, but joking, tone. Rouge wrinkled her nose and smiled wryly at him. "That's not funny." she snarked. Shadow laughed and walked up the steps. "A little funny." he replied.

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities." Rouge went on. "Why me?" he asked in shout, going around the back of his RV. "I guess since Mr. D' Coolette thinks," she walked up the stairs, "since you're able to control the Raptors-" he cut her off. "It's all about control with you." he walked towards her, "I don't _control_ the Raptors; it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect." he explained. "That's why you and I never had a second date." he added, walking away. (A/N: Why is it every time a woman needs a man for a job, they've dated before?) Rouge was appalled. "Excuse me? I never wanted a second date." she retorted. "Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?" Shadow asked, bending down beside his motorcycle. "I'm an organized person." Rouge replied. "What kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?" he asked. "All of them, actually." Rouge retorted, "And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?" she asked. "It's Central America. It's hot. I was literally melting my ass off!" he retorted. (A/N: I added that last one in for Comedy.) "Okay. Okay." Rouge sighed, "Can we just focus on the asset, please?" she asked, revamping herself. "The asset?" Shadow repeated, looking up at Rouge. He stood up and wiped his hands on a dirty rag, walking up to her. "Look," he said to her, "I get it. You're in charge out here. You gotta make a lot of tough decisions. So, you think it's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive." Rouge shifted her eyes to the right. "I'm fully aware they're alive." she replied. "You might've made them in a test tube, but they don't know that." Shadow kept going. "They're thinking, "I gotta eat." his tone became more deep and bold. "I gotta hunt." he continued to act sexier. "I gotta…" he made a fist with his hand and slowly jabbed it forward to signal something that Rouge understood. Rouge rolled her eyes at this. "You can relate to at least one of those things… I'm hopin'." Rouge looked back down at him. She walked down the steps. "I'll be in the car." she told him. She was now inches away from him. "You might want to change your shirt." she added, "They're very sensitive to smell." she nodded. She glanced at him before walking away.

Shadow stared at Rouge as she walked away. This reminded him what he like about her…

* * *

Done! Also, Happy New Year's Eve!

Shadow: Yes, I hope to have a great new year with you all!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 6: Escaping!

Chapter 6: Escaping!

Out on the edge of the island, a stand was built. Thousands of people were gathered in it, waiting for something big to appear. Even Tails and Knuckles were in the stands. Knuckles was on his phone, texting his girlfriend while Tails was listening to a woman tell information about the dinosaur in the water. "The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it prayed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, and even smaller Mosasaurs." the woman spoke over the microphone. Then, she pushed a button, making a crane with a giant, dead, Great White Shark dangling from its hook. "Okay, folks," the woman continued, "let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today."

The crane halted when it was now over the big, mass of water. "She's a little shy, so, be nice and give her a round of applause when she comes out." Tails was shaking Knuckles and trying to get his attention. "Knuckles, Knuckles! The Mosasaurus!" Knuckles looked up from his phone. Suddenly, a gigantic, terrifying, gray, Mosasaurus jumped out of the water! It grabbed the shark in its big, powerful jaws with a growl! Everyone in the stand, even Knuckles was amazed at this! Then, it fell back into the water, splashing a giant wave over everyone in the crowd! They all cheered and clapped their hands at this. "Oh, my God! That was awesome!" a now soaked Tails cheered, shaking his brother in excitement. Knuckles was wet and so was his phone, but he was flabbergasted and amazed at the gigantic beast. He had a big smile on his face at last!

Then, the stands lowered themselves. "Hold on tight. We're gonna give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus." the woman over the microphone announced. Sure enough, the audience could now see through a glass window, the awesome dinosaur! It was still eating and chomping at the dead shark which was leaking blood into the water. It was giant and scaly with what appeared to be hundreds of teeth in its mouth! "It has 88 teeth!" Tails exclaimed, taking a picture of the Mosasaurus. "Wanna see something else cool?" Knuckles asked his little brother. "Yeah!" the yellow kitsune replied with optimism. Both brothers clapped.

Meanwhile…

Rouge had driven Shadow to Paddock 11 where the Indominus was. After getting out of the car, he stood and stared at the giant walls surrounding the habitat. "We've been pre booking tickets for months." Rouge explained, walking beside him. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the park's public interest. Kinda like the space program." She led Shadow up the stairs. "Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor." she added. "They're dinosaurs. Wow enough." Shadow stated. "Not according to our focus groups." Rouge replied. "The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again." Shadow chuckled, "The Indominus Rex?" he asked, still chuckling. "We needed something scary and easy to pronounce." Rouge replied, annoyed. "You should hear a four-year-old try to say "Archaeornithomimus"." she turned towards him and then walked into the room. "You should hear you try to say it." Shadow joked, following her.

Once they were in the room, Rouge went to the control panel and started typing things into it. "So what's this thing made of?" Shadow asked, walking to a window and looked into it. "The base genome is a T. rex. The rest is… classified." Rouge replied, messing with her short, white hair. She turned towards Shadow. "You made a new dinosaur and you don't even know what it is?" he asked with a smirk. "The lab delivers us finished assets, and we show them to the public. "Can we drop a steer, please?" she asked to the person working the crane. The worker was a big, purple cat with black and yellow eyes and a construction hat and uniform. (A/N: Big the Cat.) Big nodded and messed with the buttons and put down his sandwich. "How long has the animal been in here?" Shadow asked Rouge. "All its life." she replied. "Never seen anything outside these walls?' the ebony hedgehog continued to ask. "We can't exactly walk it." Rouge joked. "And you feed it with that?" Shadow asked, pointing to the giant crane which held a giant piece of rib meat. It set it down on the ground. "Is there a problem?" Rouge asked, not really getting it. "Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Shadow explained, keeping his focus on the crane. "Your Raptors are born in captivity." Rouge pointed out. Shadow peeled his eyes away from the window and over to Rouge.

"With siblings," he said, walking towards her, "They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust." He halted and turned back to the window. "The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane." he pointed to it. He was silent for a moment but then replied, "At least she knows that means food." to her. "So, she needs a friend." Rouge sighed, "We should schedule play-dates? That sort of thing?" she asked Shadow in joking manner. "Probably not a good idea." Shadow replied, keeping his focus on the glass.

Rouge moved forward a little and tapped on the glass. The Indominus wasn't showing up. "Where is it?" she wondered. "Is it in the basement?" Shadow asked her, "Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room." he joked. Rouge lightly shook her head. "It was just here. We were just here." the ivory bat girl walked over to the control panel and started typing on it. It beeped and then it started scanning the area. The first few cameras beeped, saying, "No thermal signature detected". "Oh, shit." Big said. All the camera results came up negative.

It wasn't in there!

Rouge's mouth gaped, her teal eyes shrunk slightly. "That doesn't make any sense." Big said, popping the last of his sandwich in his mouth. "These doors haven't been opened in weeks." he turned his head towards Rouge and then moved his swivel chair over to the window to look for it.

Shadow was over by the window, looking at something.

"Were those claw marks always there?"

Rouge turned around and looked at Shadow. She slowly walked over to the window and looked where Shadow was pointing. Sure enough, there were giant claw marks on the wall. "Do you think it…?" Rouge looked at Shadow who looked back, biting his lower lip. They were silent for a moment and Shadow slowly looked back at the wall. "Oh, God." Rouge whispered, her eyes dilated. Rouge then started walking towards the door. "She has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room." Shadow took one long look at the claw marks on the paddock's wall.

This was bad…

Later…

Rouge was in her car, zooming down the road, on the phone with control. "We have an asset out of containment. Put ACU on alert. This is not a drill!" she warned.

Meanwhile…

Silver was talking to Amy. He kind of liked Amy and loved talking to her. "So, even though I didn't meet him until I was 13, I definitely considered Mephiles to be more of a dad than my real dad." he told Amy. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound on the big screen. There was a red dot focused on an area. Then, Silver heard the phone ring. He picked it up and put it up to his ear. "Yeah, hello?" he spoke into it. "Silver," it was Rouge, "Get me coordinates on the Indominus." she commanded. Silver looked at Amy, who looked back. However, he did as he was told. "Okay, yeah. I'm doing it right now." he typed some buttons on the control panel.

Antoine came into the control room to check on everything, and he walked over to where Silver and Amy were.

Meanwhile…

Shadow had decided to check out the paddock. So, he grabbed Big and took him into the paddock with him. There were animal skeletons from the Indominus' daily meals all around, but they weren't much of an issue. Dinosaurs gotta eat too. There was someone inspecting the wall where the giant, white claw marks. It was a blue, male hedgehog with a gray mustache and gray, bushy eyebrows, and black eyes. (A/N: Uncle Chuck.)

When Shadow and Big got over to the wall, Shadow slowly ran his glove-covered hand over one of the claw marks. Then, he stepped back and looked up at the rest of the marked up wall. "That wall is 40 feet high." Big pointed out, looking up. "You really think she could've climbed out?" he wondered. "It depends," Shadow answered.

"On what?"

"On what kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab..."

Meanwhile…

Back at control, Silver had just gotten the coordinates, but… "Wait, what the hell?" he wondered. "It's in the cage." he told Rouge over the phone. (An: Oh, shit!) Rouge's face turned blank for a second. "Wait, no, that's impossible. I was just there." she replied. "Rouge, I'm telling you, she's in the cage." Silver replied. Then, there was a beeping on the screen. Antoine looked up as Silver brought up video feed from the security camera. He and the others saw Shadow, Chuck, and Big in the cage! "Wait… There are people in there." Silver pointed out.

Rouge gasped and her face looked shocked and scared and worried all at the same time. "Get them out of there…" she whispered. "NOW!" she snapped. Amy tuned in her headset to Paddock 11. "Paddock 11, this is Control. You need to evacuate the contaminant area!" the pink hedgehog said in a serious and scared tone.

Back in the Cage…

The three men heard Amy over the radio, but it was all distorted! Shadow turned around in response. The only thing that was clear was, "Paddock 11." then, "Paddock 11, do you copy?" Big pressed the response button on his walkie talkie. "Come again?" he responded.

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!"

Upon hearing this, the three men panicked! Shadow said, "Go!" and he and the others started running. Well, Chuck and Shadow did; Big was so fat, he was having a hard time keeping up. The purple cat then halted when he heard and the trees rustling and knocking over! He whimpered in fear and headed back to the wall. Shadow and Chuck halted when giant feet stood in their way. The Indominus Rex was blocking their way! They looked up at the massive dino as it growled softly at them. They turned around and started running the other way! Shadow in front, Chuck following closely behind.

Suddenly, Indominus grabbed Chuck in her massive, long claws! Screaming could be heard through the radio in Control. Amy looked scared, Silver looked shock and so did Antoine. Then, there we audible cracks and gurgles heard through the radio as well.

Rouge could hear all this too. She looked worried and scared.

Back in the cage, Big was pressing buttons on the control and scanning his hand to open the really big door. Shadow was running towards the door, whilst behind him, the Indominus was tearing apart Uncle Chuck, who was now dead, and eating him. Blood splattered all over the trees and ground.

Once the door was open enough, Big squeezed his large body through the door and was out.

In Control…

Antoine and the others saw the door opening still. "Close the door." the orange coyote commanded to Silver. "We can't lock him in there with that thing." the silver hedgehog retorted. "Close it now!" Antoine ordered, pushing the button himself.

"Somebody, talk to me!" Rouge spat over the phone, "What is happening?!"

Shadow was still running from the Indominus, who was chasing him! Meanwhile, the door was still closing. And Shadow noticed this and screamed, "Shit!~" The Indominus growling and trying to snap at him, knocking over trees on her way.

Shadow managed to roll into a ball and get through the door. Once he was out he unrolled and kept running! However, the door was not fully closed and the massive, hybrid dinosaur broke her way through the tiny gap! She was almost out, but still got stuck in the door. Shadow rolled underneath a car as the Indominus finally got out!

Shadow silently watched as the Indominus took slow steps further away from the cage. Shadow saw Big hiding in front of one of the white cars owned by the park. He looked scared and worried. He looked behind the right side of the car for the dinosaur which was actually on the left side. Though, he saw her tail and that made him whimper in fear.

Suddenly, the Indominus flipped the car up causing it to crash beside the Jeep Shadow was hiding under! This made Shadow flinch as the car crunched and the glass windows shattered everywhere! He flipped over on his stomach and looked at Big. Big looked back at him with a whimper and a frightened look. He knew that the dino was just right above him.

Then, she snapped her powerful jaws down onto Big and brought him up! Blood leaked from above signaling that he was dead.

Shadow's ruby red eyes shrunk and shook. He knew he had to cover up his scent. He quickly reached into his pocket pulled out a pocket knife. He brought it up to a tube under the Jeep and cut it. Instantly, orange gasoline poured out from the cut tube. Shadow closed his eyes and mouth tight to keep from damaging them. Then, he spread the rest all over his body and laid still and silent.

The Indominus slowly walked around the destroyed white van and knelt down beside the black Jeep. Shadow slowed down his breathing his racing heart, and closed his eyes. The dinosaur leaned its snout and blood covered jaws and teeth down to smell for anyone else who might be trying to hide. Shadow flinched and shivered at the menacing growl it gave.

Then, he heard booming footsteps lead away from the area. He leaned up slightly and saw it leaving. Once they were out of ear range, he flopped his head back down on the gravel road and sighed in relief.

That was a close one…

* * *

Done! Also, Happy New Year! It's 2016! I thought it would never come!

Shadow: My New Year's Resolution is to try and stop collecting guns for a while. My room is packed with them!

Mine is to listen better and try to finish my stories before I start any new ones.

Shadow: Good choices… Good…

R&R!


	8. Chapter 7: We're All Gonna Die

Chapter 7: We're All Gonna Die…

The elevator beeped and Rouge walked out of it into Control. She looked and saw the security guard close his eyes and shake his head. She saw several people talking and two people were cuddling together and crying while holding each other. Everyone turned around in their chairs and stared silently at Rouge, who was silent herself. She knew what this means… and she didn't like it.

"Everyone… remain calm."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!~"

"SHUT UP, SILVER! WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE!"

(A/N: I added that in because it seemed fitting. *Laughs*) Rouge sighed to calm herself as she looked up at the screen. She saw a red dot moving and beeping. That was the Indominus. It was moving East West. She gulped and revamped herself. She was over to Silver's desk. "The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence." she assured them. "Okay, it's moving really fast." Silver pointed out. "This is Control," Amy said into her headset, "Put out a parkwide alert-" Antoine cut her off. "Hang up that damn phone, please." he ordered. "Sorry, I'm getting new information. Everything's fine." Amy corrected into her headset. Antoine approached Silver's desk where everything seemed to be taking place. "Let Asset Containment capture it quietly." Antoine suggested, "The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this." he assured. "It was an eventuality, okay?" he added. "You should put that in the brochure." Silver said, "Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody"." Rogue glared at him. "Shut up, this isn't funny!" she snapped, "That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction." she assured him, "ACU can handle this. No one else is gonna get-" Silver cut in.

"Eaten?"

Later…

ACU got their gear on! ACU stands for Asset Containment Unit, they were trained like soldiers to handle this. A good hand full of men went into the weapon room, and got weapons. Non-lethals of course. "To all units. This is a non-lethal operation. Understood?" A man on the radio announced. The commander got a long taser weapon and started it up.

Meanwhile…

The Raptors usually got petted by Mighty and Shadow. Of course, they were muzzled so they couldn't kill anyone. They didn't seem to mind it that much, though. Especially when Shadow and Mighty petted them. Because whenever Mighty pet them, he whispered things in Japanese to them and that somehow pacified them.

Blue was shaking and growling, but Mighty walked over to him a petted him while whispering in Japanese. He pet him under his chin and on top of his head. Blue was now calm.

"How fast can they run?"

Mighty looked up and saw Eggman standing there with his hands on his hips. "Forty," Mighty answered, "Fifty when they're hungry." he added. "Ooh!" Eggman responded, walking closer to them. "You ever open them up, and see what they can do?" he asked. Mighty stared at Eggman. "No," the crimson armadillo shook his head. When Eggman got closer to Blue, he growled and tried to snap. Eggman jumped back in response! "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, laughing. "That got me. It got me." Mighty chuckled and stood up from Blue. "What do you think? Wanna take one home?" he teased, walking over to the next Raptor. "Hey, don't joke." Eggman warned him. "When I was your age," he began, "I rescued a wolf pup." As he walked around Blue, the blue-streaked Velociraptor growled and squinted his menacing orange-yellow eyes at him.

"It was, like, two months old. It could barely walk." Eggman continued, walking over to Mighty, "It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk outta her arm." Mighty looked up at Eggman with his blue eyes, continuing to pet the Raptor he was beside. "Did you put him down?" he asked the older man. "Hell, no." he replied, looking behind him. "We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and..." he paused. "What's his name?" he asked, pointing to the Raptor. Mighty looked up at him with a blank expression. "Delta." he answered, "And she's a girl." he added. Eggman nodded. "C-Can I…?" he moved his hand around, signaling that he wanted to pet her. Mighty thought about it for a moment, then got up and gestured saying it was okay. Eggman knelt down beside her and slowly put a hand to Delta's face. Delta panted and growled in response, trying to shake out of the muzzle. Eggman pulled his hand away slightly, and Mighty knelt back down and continued petting and shushing her. And Delta calmed back down. Eggman grinned at this. "Oh, wow." he said in amazement under his breath.

Then, Mighty's phone beeped.

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He saw an alert on his phone and his blue eyes widened. He muttered something in Japanese under his breath. "Code 19!" he shouted to everyone in the Raptors' paddock. He walked away from Delta and Eggman. "They said we lost two guys!" Mighty shouted. The men were clamoring!

"That's the new one!"

"That's Indominus!"

"What's Code 19?" Eggman asked. Mighty turned his head around and answered, "Asset out of containment." to the bald man. "These people… They never learn." he groaned, walking away. Eggman's mouth gaped. "They're gonna learn all kinds of new information about their new asset now." he said, dialing a number on his phone. He put it up to his ear. "Hey. Yeah, it's me. We might have an opportunity here."

Meanwhile…

Guests were still enjoying the park, unaware that danger was coming. There were jeep rides alongside a pack of running Troodons in a field.

Nearby, a subway train that was taking people to other attractions in the park also had Knuckles and Tails on it. Knuckles was talking to some girls in the seats behind him, and Tails was looking out the window with a sad look on his face. "You guys been here before?" Knuckles asked one of the girls and they said that they had. He smiled at how pretty they were. Tails turned his head towards his brother. "If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?" he asked. "What? Why would you say that?" he asked, not really caring. "Because they are." Tails replied, his voice breaking off. "No, they're not getting-They're not getting divorced." he assured his brother. Tails wiped his nose. "Look. You haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way." Knuckles assured.

"They get mail from two different lawyers."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I Googled; they're divorce lawyers."

Knuckles didn't reply. He shifted his piercing purple eyes around, then sat up straight again. "All right, whatever." the crimson echidna shrugged. "You know what? It doesn't matter, okay?" he said to Tails. "I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced." He stopped when he heard soft crying. "Hey, knock it off." Knuckles ordered. Tails shook his head no as more tears poured from his shaking blue eyes. "You're gonna cry, now?" Knuckles asked, Tails just sobbed more in response. "Look, you're gonna get two of everything, right?" he pointed out to the kitsune, "You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two-" Tails cut him off. "I don't want two of everything…" the twin-tails fox sobbed, wiping his tears. "Yeah, well, it's not up to you." Knuckles retorted. "All right? There's a point you have to grow up." Tails turned his head away and continued to sob and look out the window. 'Grow up? I'm still only a kid…' Tails thought. Knuckles turned his head away, secretly feeling guilty for what he said.

Then, Tails sat up as his blue eyes saw two Jeeps driving along a road. They looked to be different from other Jeeps. Like those belonging to SWAT teams…

Meanwhile…

While people in a nearby stream were canoeing and admiring the Stegosaurus' and Apatosaurus'.

On the road next to the river, two Jeeps, each of which contained four soldiers.

In Control, they were being monitored as was their pulse's to make sure they were alive. They had a dinosaur to catch.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Muwahahaha!

Shadow: NOOOOO...okay, I'm good.

R&R!


	9. Chapter 8: Not a Dinosaur

Chapter 8: Not a Dinosaur…

Suddenly, the elevator beeped, revealing it to be Shadow in it. He looked pissed off! He stomped into the control room, but was halted by the security guard. "I need to see a badge." Shadow continued to walk. "Sir, I need to see a badge." the guard tried again, but Shadow pressed on. Rouge looked behind her and saw Shadow. "What the hell happened out there?" Shadow asked her, pissed off. "Sir." he continued to try. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock." Rouge turned her head away in shame. The guard blocked his path. "She did not just disappear!" the ebony hedgehog snapped. He pushed the guards' arms off him. Rouge sighed and gave up. She turned towards the older hedgehog. "It must've been some kind of a technical malfunction." Rouge suggested. "Technical malfunction" my ass! Were you not watching?" he spat back. "She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!" Rouge turned back around and approached him. "Hold on. We are talking about an animal here." the busty bat said. "A HIGHLY intelligent animal." he corrected her, leaning in.

"400 meters to the beacon." Amy said over her headset. Antoine looked up at the screen. So did Rouge and Shadow. It was true, they were getting close.

The Jeeps zoomed along the trail, splashing murky water along the way. They soon came to a thick, dense jungle area where the signal was coming from. They knew they couldn't take the Jeep any further, so, they all got out. The Commander got out first, a non-lethal weapon in hand. He was a tall, middle-aged man with gray hair and had two-toned eyes that were brown and blue. (A/N: The G.U.N. Commander. And the rest of the soldiers are the regular, human soldiers from Shadow the Hedgehog.) Commander looked around but saw nothing. The rest of the soldiers got their weapons at the ready and processed onward with few hesitations.

Shadow watched the screen and then noticed the guns. "You're going after her with non-lethals." he whispered. "We have $26 million invested in that asset. We can't just kill it." Antoine explained. "Those men are gonna die." he warned, looking at Antoine. "300 meters to the beacon." Amy said over her headset. "You need to call this mission off right now." Shadow ordered. "They're right on top of it." Silver said. "Call it off right now." Shadow repeated. "You are not in control here!" Rouge snapped. (A/N: He should be!)

The soldiers were at the ready to strike at any moment, but there was nothing yet. Although, there was beeping in the distance. They followed it slowly, carefully, and quietly. The commander looked at his wristwatch which was showing him the way to go. They were getting closer.

Soon, they came to a small pond, surrounded by rocks. That's where the beeping was coming from. The closer he got to the rocks, the more faster the beeping became. He pointed his gun downwards and saw something beside the rocks. That was where the beeping was coming from. He gave the signal to his team to halt; they did. Commander knelt down and picked up the object. It was a scaly, bloody piece of meat with a pill shaped object wedged in it. It was beeping and blinking a cleuren colour. "Blood's not clotted yet. It's close." he said into his walkie talkie.

In Control, everyone could see the piece of fleshy, bloody, meat that was held in the Commander's hand. "What is that?" Antoine asked. Shadow walked in front of the large screen. "That's her tracking implant. She clawed it out." Shadow answered, his ruby red eyes fixated on it. "How would it know to do that?" Rouge asked in astonishment. Shadow was silent for a moment, but then said,

"She remembered where they put it in."

Commander kept looking at the piece of meat still in his hand.

Suddenly, something cold dripped onto his wrist. He looked over and saw it was a red, liquid. It was blood… Another drop dripped on his wrist as he looked up. When he did, he saw that the leaves on the tree above were covered in dark, crimson red blood. He slowly stood up. Just then, they heard a rustling sound from above! The soldiers pointed their guns and heads up slowly, as did the Commander. They looked up and saw a shape slowly come out of the trees. It appeared to be green, like the trees, but then it changed to gray as it revealed itself to be… The Indominus Rex...It growled at them, showing its bloody teeth.

"It can camouflage!"

Commander tried running away as the soldier tried shooting at it with darts. However, the massive dino grabbed the man, causing him to struggle and cry in distress! This made the soldiers fire even faster! The Indominus immediately felt pain from these bullets, even though they were non-lethal, so she threw the Commander down into the shallow water. But before he could get up, *BOOM!* Indominus stepped on him…

In Control, the Commanders' heart rate became a still, red line. Signaling he was now dead...Everyone watched the screen with wide eyes. The soldiers shouted as they attacked Indominus with long taser poles and more electric bullets. She grunted and growled, moving around and trying to avoid them. She whipped her tail around, knocking a soldier into a tree trunk! She then used her head and whipped another soldier up to tree branch, making his spine snap!

His heart rate meter went red and straight as well.

Shadow looked behind him at everyone. He was right. Rouge looked at the screen with a frightened look on her face. One of the soldiers shot a net at her face, catching it. But she couldn't see anymore, and her tail whipped into a tree, knocking it over onto another soldier.

His heart meter went red and straight.

With some struggling, Indominus finally managed to pull the net off her face! The remaining men around her were still shooting at her. She roared ferociously at them and knocked two soldiers away with her long tail. and she snapped another one up in her jaws, leaking and splashing his hot blood all over the trees. He too was now dead.

Two soldiers started dragging an unconscious, bloodied soldier away to the Jeeps, while the others continued to fight. A soldier who kept shooting at her face got rushed at and she chomped him!

His heart meter went red and straight.

Only about half the soldiers were alive, barely, and now people in the Control Room were started to lose hope. Antoine put his hands together and brought them up to his lips. He was sweating and speechless. Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He turned towards them. "Evacuate the island." he ordered them in a serious tone. "We'd never reopen," Rouge replied. Shadow growled and clenched his fists. "Let me make this… quite clear…" he whispered, trying not to snap, "You created a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time." he said in a serious tone, pacing slowly and pointing at the screen. "She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves." he approached them. "Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?' Antoine wondered, looking up at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs. "She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." Shadow replied in a venomous tone. "Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 on your armory. Put it on a chopper, and smoke this thing!" he ordered. "We have families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone." Rouge retorted. Shadow cut in.

"You already have."

"Mr. Hedgehog, if you're not gonna help, there's absolutely no reason for you to be here." Rouge warned him. Shadow flipped out and knocked all of Silver's dinosaur figurines off his desk. They clattered to the floor. Silver groaned. "Come on!" he whined. Rouge's teal eyes widened as Shadow walked away, his fists clenched tightly. Before heading out, he halted by Antoine.

Suddenly, he grabbed the French coyote by his shirt, causing him to exclaim and widen his mouth. "I would have a word with your people in the lab." the ebony male said coldly. "That thing out there… That's no dinosaur." He released the coyote's shirt from his grip, dropping him to the floor.

Everyone watched as Shadow got into the elevator with an angry expression on his face. Then, the doors closed. Rouge watched and listened as a man spoke indistinctly on a radio. She felt like Shadow was right. She looked at the security cameras where she could see lots of men, women, and children. Her eyes shifted to the live count meter: 21, 216. She couldn't risk all those people losing their lives… She sighed. "Okay… I'm going to close everything north of the resort." she announced.

Meanwhile, Antoine got up was going to take Shadow's advice into action.

"This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in." Rouge ordered. Amy repeated the same thing over her headset as everyone in Control started running around, doing just that.

This was gonna be hellish!

* * *

Done! Cliffhanger!

Shadow: I'm a badass!

R&R!


	10. Chapter 9: Gyroball Trouble Part 1

Chapter 9: Gyroball Trouble Part 1

The subway train arrived at the next attraction: The Gyroball Ride. People could sit inside it and ride them all over the field, admiring the dinosaurs. Knuckles and Tails were in the front of the line, waiting. Tails was going on and on about things that Knuckles could care less about. "Did you know that the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive." he pointed out, "So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and act as a natural preservative." Knuckles was admiring an orange echidna girl and her friends. She turned her head towards him and smiled, making his cheeks redden. "DNA can survive for millennia that way. See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones-" Knuckles cut him off. "Shut up." he kept his purple eyes fixated on the girl and her friends. Tails looked where he was looking and saw the girls. He looked back up to his brother with a smirk. "What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them?" he asked in a taunting voice loud enough for them to hear. The orange echidna girl and her friends giggled and stepped into the Gyroball. "Thanks, man." Knuckles said in a sarcastic voice. "You're welcome." Tails replied. The girls' Gyroball rode away.

"Enjoy the ride," the worker said in a flat tone. Knuckles and Tails stepped through the gate and into the ball. They buckled their seat belts as the door to the ball closed. It rode slowly away into the field.

Just then, the phone rang. The ride attendant picked it up and said, "Hello?" He listened for a moment, then his orange eyes shrunk. "Seriously?" he asked in shock. he listened for another moment, then looked at the massive crowd. "Uh, sorry folks; the ride is closed." he announced, hanging up the phone. Everyone in the crowd clamored and groaned. "Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail and exit towards the…" his voice trailed off as everyone protested and spoke indistinctly at this. "Come one guys, I just work here." he groaned.

In the Lab…

"Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed." a woman over the PA said. Gerald came out of a room and pressed the keypad and scanned his thumbprint to close it. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. Everyone was now leaving the lab.

Gerald saw Antoine heading through the crowd towards him. He did not look happy!

Soon…

Antoine was now in Gerald's office, talking with him. "You know I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup." Gerald pointed out, pouring himself some Brandy. "Modified animals are known to be unpredictable." he added. "It's killed people, Gerald." The elder man paused and looked up at the coyote. "That's unfortunate," he whispered in response. "What purpose would we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?" Antoine inquired. "Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate." Gerald answered. "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change colour." Antoine sat down, keeping his focus on the older man. "It hid from thermal technology." Antoine pointed out. Gerald paused from sipping his drink. "Really?" he asked. "How is that possible?" Antoine pressed further. Gerald stood up and walked away. "Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output," he explained. "We used strands from their DNA to help her adapt to a tropical climate. But, I never imagined..." Antoine cut him off as he rubbed his temples. "Who authorized you to do this?" Gerald turned to him and said, "You did," Antoine jolted and looked up at him with a gaped mouth. "Bigger." "Scarier." Um… "Cooler" I believe was the word that you used in your memo." Gerald pointed out, chuckling. "You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits." he added seriously. "What you're doing here… What you have done…" Antoine shaked, standing up, "The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time." he added in a serious tone, gripping his jacket. "All of this exists because of me." Gerald said. "If I don't innovate, somebody else will." Antoine didn't respond, he just flickered his eyes to left. "You are to cease all activities here immediately." he ordered. The professor looked over at his workers then back at Antoine. "You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science." the elder man said, "But we are doing what we have been doing from the very beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural." he added in a slight chuckle at the end. "We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals." he explained, "And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth." Antoine clenched his fists in anger.

"I never asked for a _monster!_ "

"Monster" is a relative term," Gerald responded. "To a canary, a cat is a monster." Antoine's mouth was gaped. "We're just used to being the cat."

Meanwhile…

In the field, Knuckles and Tails were still in their Gyrosphere. (A/N: Because the plot demands it…) They were watching a man on a little screen explain how the ride works. He was a falcon wearing science clothing in a science-y background. "Hey there, I'm Jimmy Falcon." he greeted. (A/N: Get it? Jimmy Fallon? Jimmy Falcon?) "Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom." in the video, there was a small explosion and this green, gooey, stuff splattered all over the falcon. "One drop if this can paralyze you, so watch out." he warned. "Is this real?" he asked, looking away. "It is?" he fell over. "And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass." Jimmy explained. "So touch, it can stop a .50 caliber bullet." he held up a gun and shot it at the glass. The glass frame fell and broke some more glass and Jimmy Falcon fliched. "The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times, so, you've got nothing to worry about." he assured them.

Tails looked around, but there were no dinosaurs in sight. "Where are they?!" he asked eagerly. "Woah," he heard Knuckles say. They both looked ahead in amazement as they saw herds of Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Diplodocus. They were minding their own business without care. They were so amazing and majestic. To see them upclose and witness it, made it so amazing. They were right beside a Diplodocus and smiling at each other; all giddy and stuff. The dino's growled loudly and took giant steps, and Tails and Knuckles were amazed. The dinosaurs barely cared about the Gyrosphere around them, they saw it as a normal thing.

Suddenly, the monitor beeped. Both siblings looked at it.

"Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed." a woman announced. "Please disembark all rides and return to the resort." Tails looked at Knuckles, he looked back. Tails looked down, disappointed, and sighed. "Come on," Knuckles said, "we can stay out a couple more minutes." Tail looked at his brother. Something about this had the words "bad idea" written all over it like graffiti. "But… they said it was closed." he replied. "Aunt Rouge gave us special wristbands right?" he pointed out. "We're VIP, dude" Tails looked at his brother. He hesitantly agreed to stay a few more minutes. "Come on. It'll be fun."

With that, Knuckles shifted the gear so the Gyrosphere was going faster. The dinosaurs around them immediately got excited and ran with them. It felt amazing! Like they were part of the herd.

Meanwhile…

In Control, people, including Rouge, were looking at the security camera to make sure everyone got back to their friends and families safely. A little girl ran to her mom and they embraced. Rouge eyed them and felt an indescribable emotion. Then, she remembered! Her nephews! Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. She walked away and dialed her phone. She put it up to her ear and waited as it started ringing. "Hello?" Nicole said over the phone. "Nicole. I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away." Rouge commanded. "I don't know… I've been looking everywhere for them. It's just been quite a while." Nicole spoke rapidly over the phone. "W-Wait. Slow down, I can't hear you." Rouge said calmly. "Knuckles and Tails, they've run off!" Nicole said. "What?!" Rouge exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

Knuckles and Tails were still in the field, admiring the scenery and dinosaurs. Suddenly, Knuckles' phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was his aunt Rouge calling. He pressed the green answer button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" he spoke. "Knuckles, thank God. Is Tails with you?" Rouge answered, sighing out in relief. "I can't really hear you. We're in the hamster ball." Knuckles said. "Okay, Knuckles, listen to me." Rouge said seriously. "I need you to…" Just then, her voice started distorting. Knuckles shifted his purple eyes at the phone in curiousity.

"Hello?"

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles looked at his phone and hung up. He put it back in his pocket and shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile…

Rouge was now panicking! She rushed over to Silver's desk. "Are there any Gyrospheres left in the Valley?" the ivory bat asked in worry. "No, they're all accounted for, it's my job." Silver said. But then he saw on the screen that he was wrong. "What? There's one in the field." he corrected himself. Rouge gasped. This was bad! She ran over Amy's desk. "Send a team of rangers, bring them in." she commanded to the pink hedgehog. Amy nodded and patched into that network. "Security, we need a search and rescue in the Valley." she said. "It's gonna be a while. We've got our hands full out here." the man over the radio said. Rouge picked up the phone angrily. "No, no, no, no, no! There are two guests who happened to be nephews that are missing. You need to make this your top priority!" she snapped. "Just do it man," Silver muttered. "Hey, there's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can." Upon hearing this, Rouge got fed up and slammed the phone down. "Okay, fine! I'll fuckin' do it myself!" she snapped.

But just as she was about to leave, she saw Shadow arguing with someone on the monitor. "Do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now?" he snapped angrily. "Back off!" Rouge stared up at him. As much as she wanted to avoid him, she couldn't deny that she needed his help. She then sighed and ran off.

* * *

Done! I know it's been a while on this story, but I'm now back for a bit.

Shadow: I'm a badass.

And you're gonna be even more of a badass as the story goes on.

Shadow: Sweetness…

R&R!


End file.
